Archive:Team - TA RaO Hex Pressure
The Team Hex Pressure, combined with the imba RaO; equals for the win. #1: RaO Thumper #2: Tainter/Secondary Healer #3: Corrupt Necromancer/Secondary Healer #4: Shadow Arts ZB Monk #1: RaO Thumper prof=R/W expert=8+1 beastm=10+1+1 hammer=12as OneBashBlowMaulingWindAnimalAnimalsignet/build Role in Team *Most of the Damage comes from this character. Unless there is a secondary healer (as there is in this build), he is generally able to make short-work of any stand-alone Monk. Make sure that he is constantly drawn/pre-veiled. Make sure to call Blind/ect. Equipment * Radiant Armor. * Zealous or Vampiric Hammer of Fortitude with 15^50. * Sundering Hammer of Fortitude with +5 Energy * High Energy Set Staff (Can be kept in inventory, use when you have max/close to maximum DP) * +5 Energy Sword of Fortitude/Heal Set Shield *Rune of Clarity Usage *Pre-set EW at the start of every match. *Select target, and begin gaining adrenaline *When charged, use Hammer Bash < Crushing Blow < Bestial Mauling to inflict a KD/DW/ and Daze. *Target swap when necessary. *Defensively-train, when necessary. *Resurrect Allies when necessary. Counters *Standard Anti-melee Counters *Killing EW (Energy Problems) #2: Tainter/Secondary Healer prof=N/Rt Deathmagic=12+1+1 Soulreaping=8+1 Restoration=10FleshFleshBileBody and SoulLightLifeRecuperationPact Signet/build Role in Team *Acts a Secondary Healer, and provides some energy management through spirits for the Necromancers. It protects the team, by spreading Disease, further pressuring the target healer(s). Equipment *High Energy Set (Armor) *20/20 Death Magic Wand and Focus *Staff 20% HRT of Enchanting *20/20 Restoration wand with 20/20 Restoration offhand of Fortitude *Defensive Weapon Set Usage *Cast Spirits (After EW has been placed) *Use Tainted Flesh in synergy with Rotting Flesh, to create mass amounts of Degen-pressure to the other team. Coordinate with your frontline, to spread disease to all targets, via the pet. *Cast Rising Bile on selected target, and make sure that it is covered by PB (Coordinate through vent to do this, or simply call it). Further instructions below. *Heal Party Members when necessary, through the use of MBaS and Spirit Light. *Resurrect Allies when necessary. Make sure to coordinate with your team, when doing so. Counters *Heavy Enchantment Removal (Mirror of Disenchantment) *Standard Anti-caster Counters #3: Corrupt Necromancer/Secondary Healer prof=N/Rt Curs=9+1 Deathm=9+1+1 Rest=10 Soulreap=8+1EnchantmentBarbsBileBondbody and SoulLightRecoveryof My Flesh/build Role in Team *Acts as a general Secondary Healer. Removes hindering Enchantments, such as SoR, PS/SB, or Guardian. Significantly increases frontliner's DPS through Barbs, and creates further pressure, through the coordinated use of Rising Bile. Equipment * High Energy Set (Armor) * 20/20 Curses wand with 20/20 Curses offhand of Fortitude * 20/20 Restoration wand with 20/20 Restoration offhand of Fortitude * Defensive Weapon Set * High Energy Weapon Set Usage *Set up Spirit (Recovery) *Heal when necessary by using Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light *Corrupt when necessary, coordinate through vent when doing so. *Use Barbs to increase frontliner's DPS; make sure to cover with PB. *Coordinate with your team, on the usage of Dual Rising Bile. Make sure it is cast on two separate targets, and quickly covered with PB. Reapply when recharged. *Use FoMF when necessary (Remember to tell your team immediately, if the res fails.) Counters *Standard Anti-caster Counters *Heavy Hex-removal #4: Shadow Arts ZB Monk prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=9+1 Healing=9+1 shadow=3benedictionof fortuneconditionof HealthBondof DevotionReturnHexes/build Role in Team *General, all purpose healer. Equipment * Survivor/Blessed Insignias. * Neg/defensive set, casting set, high set. * 8 shields with +30 HP; 7 with different armor mods (Fire, Lightning, Cold, Earth, Piercing, Slashing, Blunt) and extend Crip duration 33% (Sword) offhands. Usage *ZB acts as a energy efficient Boon-heal. *RoF is your main heal, use it to counter a spike, and or as a general all purpose heal. *Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. *Use SB to counter more powerful spikes. *SoD+DH as both a free-heal, and a powerful source of hex removal. *Use Return to escape from troublesome frontliners. It can also be used to snare opposing monks/midliners. Remember to coordinate the Return, through vent and to weapon swap when doing so to your 33% crip offhand. Counters *Standard Anti-caster Counters *Heal-overlap Variants Depends on your preference really. Most prefer to run ZB in TA however.